<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRVerse Truth or Dare by Allo_Long</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388478">DRVerse Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long'>Allo_Long</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ask-verse, Askbox Fic, Basically, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Warning: Enoshima Junko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Author opens up, basically, an ask blog for all the DR characters.</p><p>This is to help me write characters for an upcoming fic, so try not to go too,,, shippy here.</p><p>i still wanna do ships tho, unpopular or not, and am totally fine with multiple for one character. i love those. just don't make it basically porn.</p><p>um,,,, default ships will be the semi-canon ones :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INCOMPLETE</b>
  <br/>
  <b>ASKS/T-DS ARE OPEN</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro &amp; Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru &amp; Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru &amp; Sato, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Sato, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning of the end. maybe. we're not sure, come back later.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/gifts">vanilla_rain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i havent written a fic like this in almost a year holy shit its so weird</p><p>like I'm rping with myself lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: i have no idea on how to start this, but hey, reader.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: um. this is a truth or dare thing for characters. because I'm writing, basically, a super super long fic with my friend and need to practice character tings.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: we got the thh cast with us,</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> hi!</p><p><strong>kirigiri</strong>: hello.</p><p><strong>togami:</strong> we shouldn't be spending our time involving ourselves with this nonsense.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: the dr2 cast,</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> uh. hi.</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> hey hey.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: to be apart of such an event, and with so many ultimates; this is truly a pleasure! trash like me doesn't deserve to even be he-</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: shut. up.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: no, you shut up, filthy reserve course.</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: <em>*yawn*</em> sorry. for them.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: and, we also have toko and naegi komura from udg as well.</p><p><strong>toko</strong>: m-master byakuya is here~?</p><p><strong>togami</strong>: i thought i would be rid of you...</p><p><strong>komura</strong>: hi!</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> to think someone as amazing as naegi-kun is related to someone as talentless as you!</p><p><strong>komura</strong>: um... thanks?</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: that wasn't a compliment! :D</p><p><strong>author:</strong> the drv3 cast is also here with us. seeing as how v3 isn't in the same universe as the other dr games, just,,, assume this isn't in that universe. no one here is fiction, no existental crisises here.</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: hello!</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: uh, hi.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: no sidekick of mine is going to give such a lazy introduction! YOU MUST SPEAK WITH CONFIDENCE! LIKE ME, KAITO, LUMINARY OF THE STARS!</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: louder, shuichi! with confidence!!</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: u-UH, HI??</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: don't force him to do something idiotic.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: we also have monokuma and usami/monomi,</p><p><strong>monokuma</strong>: puhuhuhuhu!</p><p><strong>usami</strong>: w-what a evil laugh...</p><p><strong>author:</strong> the monokubs,</p><p><strong>monotaro</strong>: the whats-it's?</p><p><strong>monophanie</strong>: he's forgotten already!?</p><p><strong>monokid</strong>: MAN THIS PLACE SUCKS, MAKES ME JUST WANT TO PUNCH MONODAM'S HEAD IN!!</p><p><strong>monodam:</strong> . . .</p><p><strong>monosuke:</strong> can you imbeciles shut your traps already, you'll only make father more angry at us!</p><p><strong>monokuma</strong>: ah~ my kubs are so, so cute~ makes me just want to <em>squeeze them</em> tight~</p><p><strong>author</strong>: and, lastly, we have kamukura-san.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: this is boring.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: wow! you're so boring, it's making my head hurt!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i do not care.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: OH, BUT THAT WAS A LIE! i've never seen someone so quiet yet interesting! bet people just love annoying you!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: you would be correct.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: that's everyone here who's involved.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: I'll take truth or dares. asking stuff is also allowed.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: i'm not in a big rush when it comes to this fic, so i don't really care if i get many comments or not.</p><p><strong>kaito:</strong> jeez, that's a bit lazy, don'tchu think?</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: lazy... hm... <em>*falls asleep*</em></p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: chiaki!?</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ah, nanami must've stayed up late playing video games! as expected of the ultimate gamer.</p><p><strong>junko</strong>: jeez! what an absolute neet!</p><p><strong>junko</strong>: ...ah, but i'm not any better... what's the point in trying?...</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: wow a totally interesting individual!!</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: BUT THAT'S A LIE! WOW ENOSHIMA, YOU'RE SO BORING~!</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: uh, guys, let's calm down.</p><p><strong>toko</strong>: i-i can finally get c-close to m-m-master byakuya here~!!</p><p><strong>togami</strong>: stay away from me, peasant!</p><p><strong>komura</strong>: let's leave byakuya alone for a bit, ok toko?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: *sighs* this might've been a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dares 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lmao i had to reupload</p><p>"writing that wedding dare was hard, i cant fo this fic and take it seriously.</p><p>ALSO I PUT HIM IN A WEDDING DRESS CUS MASCULINE FEMBOY RIGHTS"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: we got a lot of dares, yay.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: one is from my friend (hihi, ily dude) and the other is from an anon (Ex Valor).</p><p><strong>author</strong>: ok, so, first, my friend's: "<em>i'm not creative with dares but Nagito i dare you to b nice to the reserve course students for a day &gt;:(( u stubborn hope boyo.</em>"</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: 'hope boyo?'</p><p><strong>author</strong>: shhh. do the dare.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ah, i'm afraid i'm going to need to decline!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: hey, no, what the fuck.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: a predictable response.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: i will not spend a single second of my life serving or 'being nice' to hopeless individuals like reserve course students. those who cling to the hope of others, like leeches, just because of their lack of talent do not deserve my sympathies. they should, instead, be spending their life serving ultimates and understanding that their place is 6 feet down in the dirt!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: uh.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: wow.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: still gotta do it. got satou and natsumi with us, along with hinata.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: this is not going to end well...</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: no. i will not be doing the dare.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: kamukura, naegi, tell him to do the dare. ultimate hopes or whatever.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: boring...</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: e-eh? but, why would he listen to me??</p><p><strong>author</strong>: hey. do it. before i make you.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: um. komaeda, could you please... do the dare?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: do the dare. i order you.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: well, i'm sorry, but i really do believe i have to declin-</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: do it.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: do it.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: do it.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: fine. fine fine fine.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: compliment me, loser.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> hey, be nice.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ...you are helpful during class trials. i guess.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: you are so dramatic.</p><p><strong>satou</strong>: hello.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: he-</p><p><strong>satou</strong>: don't talk to me. i do not want your forced kindness, nor do i want to be near you. i am only here for mahiru.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: leeching then.</p><p><strong>satou</strong>: no. i already know my place. i am not an ultimate and she is and all i wish for is her success. that's why i'm a reserve course student; she wanted to continue going to the same school. i'm not leeching, since, like you, i know i will never be as talented or as successful as my mahiru.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: to find someone like-minded to me, especially among filthy reserve course students, is shocking! it was nice speaking to you, despite our differences.</p><p><strong>satou</strong>: not likewise, but at least you aren't that much of a pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>komaeda nagito and satou [redacted] are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: bam. like a rpg.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: more like a sims.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: shut up. anyway, compliment natsumi.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: oh. ok. kuzuryu.</p><p><strong>natsumi</strong>: yeah, no, stay the fuck away from me.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ...savage, as i expected.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: AHEM. give her a COMPLIMENT.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: your hair is blond. like your brother's. who is an ultimate.</p><p><strong>natsumi</strong>: ok, so what?</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: be grateful.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: *<em>facepalm</em>*</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: just go on to the next dares. jesus christ-</p><p><strong>author</strong>: anyway. thanks. i guess.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: never again, please!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: here are the next dare. "<em>I dare Makoto to get in his wedding suit. With the help of Tsumugi and ask Kyoko where is her wedding dress.</em>"</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: what!?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: do it, do it.</p><p><strong>tsumugi</strong>: wow! i get to dress up the protagonist from the very first killing game!!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: hey, shut up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>makoto and tsumugi go into a dressing room; if anyone is worried, he keeps on his boxers and undershirt.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>tsumugi comes out 10 minutes later.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>tsumugi</strong>: while it isn't cosplay, i think i like how this turned out. koizumi, can you please take a picture for my insta? i sew this piece a few days back, so it's my work.</p><p><strong>mahiru</strong>: oh, sure. *<em>gets the camera ready</em>*</p><p><strong>tsumugi</strong>: ok, naegi, you can come out! show off my masterpiece!</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: hm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>after a minute or two, makoto walks out of the dressing room, in a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/20/ed/fe20ed77f6f163e98b994e4ad5077946.jpg">wedding dress</a>; he's staring intensely at the ground.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>tsumugi</strong>: hey! look at the camera, naegi!</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: no way! then i'd have to look at everyone's faces,,</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: the dress looks well on you! however, that is to be expected from an ultima-</p><p><strong>komura</strong>: it looks great on you, makoto!</p><p><strong>togami</strong>: it's a dress.</p><p><strong>yasuhiro</strong>: yo, was that supposed to be a compliment...?</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: ok, the dare is done, can i take it off now.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: the dare isn't done, do the other half.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: b-BUT</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: you look nice, makoto.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: hHNNGG T-THANKS??</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: UM, KYOKo, WHERE IS YOUR WEDDING-?</p><p><strong>mondo</strong>: you got this, bro.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: t-thanks. kyoko, where is yo-?</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: it's ok, take your time little man.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: ...kyoko, whe-?</p><p><strong>nagtio</strong>: wow, you do look rather nice in that dress, naegi-kun.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: GUYS IM TRYING TO DO THE DARE.</p><p><strong>mondo</strong>: oh shit, sorry.</p><p><strong>kaito:</strong> my bad.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ah, seems trash such as myself has messed up again.</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> what, no, i- nevermind. kyoko, i have to ask you something.</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: yes?</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: where is your, um, wedding dress? for our wedding? we are getting married. you will soon be my wi-</p><p><strong>author</strong>: taking it too far pal.</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: ...it is hard to take this dare seriously with how you look.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: yeah, i look like an embarrassment, i know...</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: no. you look... cute. i do not have a wedding dress, nor tux, to wear, but i would if i could.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: awhhhh. look at that. cuties~ next.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: "<em>Truth why is Nagito so fascinated with Hope.</em>"</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: what is there not to be fascinated by?! hope overcomes all despair. it's an absolute source of good. ultimates from all over the world are able to meet in one place to encompass this hope and continue to for the rest of their lives! I would do anything in the name of hope, even die-!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: ...that's not a complete statement.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: hm?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: that last statement. is incomplete. you cut off part of what you were going to say.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ah, of course someone as talented you, kamukura, would notice.</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: what was he going to say?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: the answer interests you.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: yeah dude, what was he gonna say?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: hm.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i do not wish to answer.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: e-eh?? why??</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: do you want to die?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: you wouldn't be able to kill me.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: OKAY, LETS ALL CALM DOWN.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: what's next?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: hm. kind of a long one. "<em>I dare Makoto to talk with Nagito and tell him the real hope and tell his fake hope is not right and not to talk bad about himself.</em>"</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: his hope isn't fake, though.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: glad to see someone as hopeful as yourself agrees.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: well, i wouldn't say agree. more like, there is no true hope. hope is different for every individual. it's just the fact that some hopes are stronger then others. and, if we were to look at this logically, my hope is stronger then yours and yours is stronger then, let's say, hajime's. n-not trying to be rude!</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: huh. that's an interesting way to look at it. and, no i don't think you're being rude!</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: ah, ok that's good!</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: also, about that last half of the dare, i don't think anyone can stop komaeda from seeing himself as trash, despite him being very exceptional...</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: exceptional?? don't lie for my sake.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i want to take this challenge.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: what??</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: huh?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i'm bored. so i will make komaeda stop being self-deprecating... for a day. i don't care if it continues on afterwards.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: oh wow, don't waste your time on scum like me! i'm sure someone like you, the ultimate hope, have much better things to do then bother with someone like-</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: *<em>smacks nagito upside the head</em>*</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: oh!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: lesson one: speak that way around me and you get physically punished.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: t-THATS NOT HOW YOU HELP!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: mm. pain. the best medicine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>komaeda nagito and kamukura izuru are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: next.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: um, komaeda, are you ok?</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: why wouldn't i be!? an ultimate, <em>the</em> ultimate hope, touched me and is now spending their time reprimanding someone like me-!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: *<em>smacks nagito upside the head</em>* saying 'like me' signifies a difference in power. you are being self-deprecating.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ah, sorry, this is just very new to me.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: ... i hate this. whatever this is.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: NEXT.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: "<em>I dare Nekuomaru to fight against Sakura.</em>"</p><p><strong>nekomaru</strong>: ogami!</p><p><strong>sakura</strong>: nidai.</p><p><strong>nekomaru</strong>: will you FIGHT ME?!</p><p><strong>sakura</strong>: yes. let's take this fight elsewhere, however, to avoid hurting our classmates.</p><p><strong>naekomaru</strong>: YOU ARE SO LEVEL HEADED! LET'S GO SHIIIIIITTT!!</p><p><strong>sakura</strong>: ...ok.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: and there they go. no, i'm not writing a fighting scene.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: next. "<em>I dare Kaede to play the piano while sitting on Shuichi lap.</em>"</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: oh jeez! that's super inappropriate though! what if saihara get's flustered?</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: that's what you're worried about, akamatsu...?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: just do it. but like, be appropriate since ya'll are minors.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: it's kind of weird being the only minors of the story.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: BUT THAT'S A LIE! i could care less!</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: lying seems to come very easy to you, ouma-kun.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: don't imply that you can't lie yourself.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: ah, sorry! i meant that as an observation and not a comparison!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: ok.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: jeez, let off a little, kamukura~! you sound like his mom.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> ah, i do not have a mother!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: 'mom?'</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: damn, thatś awkward.</p><p><strong>leon</strong>: no shit.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: ok, um, go in his lap now, akamatsu.</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: okay! let's do this!</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: I'll play a bit of *jazzopedie while you just watch! or, hey, i can teach you!</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: o-oh ok!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>kaede ethuestically jumps in shuichi's lap after he sits on the stool in front of the piano.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>she plays the melody with ease as shuichi seems to be dying from embarrassment; maki and kaito smile at them teasingly behind them.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>author</strong>: aight, finish up so then i can finish.</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: oh! i got a bit distracted and started to improvise, sorry!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: it's fine.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: yeah it's better then fine! you turned my sidekick into a red faced tomato!!</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: tomatoes are always red. idiot.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: no! there are green ones too.</p><p><strong>leon</strong>: aren't those peppers?</p><p><strong>akane</strong>: peppers, tomatoes, who cares as long as i can eat em!?</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: ohmygodkaitostop-</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: wow, you look so disgusting, shumai!</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: but that's a lie! you look like you're dying though.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: he isn't dying.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: sir smarty-pants bests me again!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: NEXT. "<em>I dare Hajime and Chiaki to play Rock,paper,scissors but if they do the same attack they had to kiss passionately on the lips</em>"</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: w-what?!</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: hey hey. i was here the whole~ time.</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: also, just because i'm a gamer, doesn't mean i can't play normal games well too.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: uh, i usually suck at rock paper scissors...</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: expectedoftrashlikeyou</p><p><strong>author</strong>: KOMAEDA, YOUR DARE IS STILL ON.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: fffine.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: hm.</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: hey hey, hajime, let's go.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: right, ok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>hajime throws out paper while chiaki throws out scissors. nagito makes a small comment about how that was to be expected before being smacked upside the head by izuru for unknown reasons.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: mm, guess we don't get to kiss. let's do it again.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: c-chiaki??</p><p><strong>author</strong>: no, no, kiss another time. next!</p><p><strong>yashiro:</strong> man, you seem in a rush.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: got work to do, so ye, you're correct. also, just, i have other fics.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: fics. fanfics. fan fiction. you have other pieces of media to write because you are lonely and desire a relationship with existing characters.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: wow, you're so smart, kamukura-san!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: yes.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: YES, I'M LONELY, LAST DARE! "<em>I dare Ibuki to play a song but she has to choose someone to sing a song (you can choose any person to sing and any sing).</em>"</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: shit! ibuki doesn't get to give her sweet vocals?!</p><p><strong>gundham</strong>: sweet... what?</p><p><strong>fuyuhiko</strong>: shut the fuck up and go with it.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: jeez, to have someone not as cool as ibuki sing one of ibuki's amazing cool songs is basically a crime!</p><p><strong>sayaka</strong>: oh i could-</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: who should ibuki choose!?</p><p><strong>leon</strong>: um, i can try-</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: this decision is just too much for ibuki to handle!!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: there are many people in this room with a good singing voice, mioda.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: YOU! I CHOOSE YOU, ULTIMATE PRINCESS!</p><p><strong>sonia</strong>: me?</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: lmao, no, i mean zuru!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: you refer to me.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: maybe don't call kamkura-san that. you hardly know him-</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: me and zuru go wayyyyy back! i remember when he was but a wee lab rat, cold, abandoned, wearing a suit-</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i'm still wearing a sui-</p><p><strong>iubiki</strong>: SING, MY CHILD! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HERE, besides maybe hamster man-</p><p><strong>gundham</strong>: what did you just call me, you inferior being??</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: WHO CAN SING JUST AS AMAZINGLY AS IBUKI CAN!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i sing better then you-</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: speak shit like that again and ibuki will make sure that you fail at your little challenge with nagi over here.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: ANYWAY, SING IBUKI'S SONG!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: no.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: sing!</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: no.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: sing.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: you're annoying.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: ibuki knows this and doesn't care. ibuki can do this all day so SING.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: hhhhhhh-</p><p><strong>author</strong>: do it.</p><p><strong>gundham</strong>: do it!</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: do it so i can embarrass you.</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: do it, your voice is probably pretty.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: do it! if you want, i'm not in any position to tell you what to-</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: *<em>smacks nagito upside the head</em>* ok i'll do it.</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: YAY! It's called "i have a boyfriend with a hope kink, too bad i'm despairing!"</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: don't do it don't do it don't do it</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: i wish to out of spite now.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: yeah, no, i'm not writing that.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: thanks for the dares, the chapter is ending now, have a nice day, nice life, give me more things to write ig, see you, byeee-</p><p><strong>ibuki</strong>: WAIT BUT THE SONG!?</p><p><strong>author:</strong> <em>BYEEE.</em></p><p><strong>ibuki:</strong> "I KISSED A HOPE BOY, HE SUCKED ASS, THE TASTE OF GOOD SOURED MY-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"*i can't add the accent mark but that's a real song i think idk.</p><p>ALSO IF YOU COULDNT TELL IM HOLDING BACK ON THE KAMUKOMA BUT HHH I LOVE THEM"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dares [number here]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yikes idk what I'm doing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: it's been a while :)</p><p><strong>author</strong>: anyway!! let's get started!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> first up! "<em>What is chiakis favorite game?</em>"</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> I am a fan of all genres. I suppose sims are nice.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> I agree to that testament.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> sweet. anyway, they also asked "<em>Are there any background ships?</em>"</p><p><strong>author:</strong> and to that I say, yes! any you want. if it develops as the fic moves along, then it will become a ship. for instance, shuichi x kaede is the current ship, however, if by truths or dares, shuichi begins to get closer to, let's say, kokichi, then they can get together and become a new ship. simple.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> a little explanation for the stupid cum-dumpsters in the comments~!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> don't call readers cum dumpsters, it's kinky and gross.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: saysyou.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ew.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> ANYWAY, NEXT.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> "<em>Everyone throw darts at nagito blindfolded holding balloons.</em>"</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: why the balloons?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: idk. get blindfolded.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> <em>*places a blindfold into nagito's hand.</em><em>*</em> put it on.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>in a matter of a few minutes, nagito is standing in front of a dart board with balloon strings in his hands. he smiles, carefree, blindfolded, as he idly stands there.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>a few feet away from him, there is a small line of people willing to throw darts at nagito, most looking a bit mischievous.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: ok, start throwing guys.</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: isn't this a bit dangerous.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> komaeda has luck. as long as it is good luck, he should be fine.</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> ...what if it's bad luck?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: slow death caused by blood loss.</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: good.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>kaito throws a dart at nagito first, missing by a long shot. next is kokichi, then tsumugi, hajime, fuyuhiko, mondo, etc etc.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>sooner or later, everyone who was in line has thrown a dart, none so far have hit nagito.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> I am sorry if my talent has caused some of you to sour.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: better alive and lucky then dead. next dare~</p><p><strong>miu:</strong> this shit fucking sucks, I was hoping I would be able to throw something at that shit can over there.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: mm. your insults have gone sour lately. it's honestly a bit embarrassing, nihihi~</p><p><strong>miu</strong>: e-embarrassing?!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: "<em>Have an ahoge contest</em>" is the next dare.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: ok, everyone vote or something, who has the best ahoge.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: no offense, but this REALLY isn't a competition. kamukura automatically wins by default.</p><p><strong>leon:</strong> why's that?</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: ultimate everything.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: how boring...</p><p><strong>author</strong>: welp,,,, solves that. honestly, I would say matsuda just because he's one of my fav characters. he's not in this fic however, so,,,,</p><p><strong>mondo:</strong> sucks to suck.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> next. "<em>Make monokuma verbally abuse the cubs</em>"</p><p><strong>monokuma</strong>: um. wow??</p><p><strong>author:</strong> idk, that seems a bit much. they're kids. and he kinda already physically does that with the whole killing thing.</p><p><strong>monokid</strong>: DON'T LET BIG DADDY HURT US!!</p><p><strong>monotaro:</strong> big who now?</p><p><strong>author:</strong> yeah, no, I ain't doing that one. sorry~</p><p><strong>monophanie:</strong> oh thank goodness!</p><p><strong>monokuma:</strong> ANYWAY, I wanna hug all of my adorable children so, cubs, come here~!!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> ew no go away away.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: anyway, next. again. "<em>make Nagito play casino tabletop games"</em></p><p><strong>author:</strong> is it a bad time to say I'm unfamiliar with those?</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> I am as well. however, that's expected of trash such as mysel-</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: <em>*smacks nagito upside the head*</em> no.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> oh, I thought you were going to stop after a day.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> my opinion and thought process has changed.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> again, I don't like this, whatever it is.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> anyway, imma go to the next comment.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> "<em>I dare everyone. To watch Kaede and Shuichi love hotel event</em>" uhhh</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> no. absolutely not.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: no thank you. even I shall not subject myself to that.</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: HHHHHH OMG WHAT KIND OF DARE IS THAT-</p><p><strong>kaede</strong>: I feel like watching us basically make out for hours would be a bit uncomfortable?</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: "a bit." she says "a bit."</p><p><strong>kaede:</strong> dear atua, I never knew kamukura could act so uncomfortable.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> I am not uncomfortable, this is just very unconventional. I do not wish to watch that.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> ok ok. sorry. next. "<em>I dare Shuichi to give Kaede a hickey on the neck. </em>"</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> MAY I PROMPTLY DIE?</p><p><strong>kaede:</strong> it's ok! we can do it in private it's fine.</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: I have literally never done anything like this before I feel like I'm crossing over new territory.</p><p><strong>kaede:</strong> well, technically you are-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> leave. bye. adios. never come back. no one wants to see akamatsu with a hickey.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> <em>*coughs to hide laughter</em>* aren't you going a bit, ahem, far kamukura? you seem to actually be uncomfortable.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: I do not feel things.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> says you.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: excuse me.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: well, I mean, if you don't know what feelings feel like, how would you know you have them? you wouldn't. so, you're the only one saying you don't have feelings while everyone with feelings sees you showing signs of them. maybe you do have them and just can't identify them.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: although, what I just said could be a lie~</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>:</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> i. can do everything.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: mm. of course you can.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> go make out shuichi and kaede byeeeee.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(imma write something for those scenes at the end of the chapter. I cant write making out sorry lmao)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>author</strong>: next! "<em>Truth why is Komura ahego small compare to Makoto and Hajime</em>" so a truth</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> uh, I don't know? my hair is just like that.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: <em>"Truth why is Makoto so small compare to Hajime and Shuichi"</em></p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> egg.</p><p><strong>togami:</strong> egg.</p><p>
  <strong>makoto:</strong>
</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: I guess,,, egg?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: egg.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: next dare. "<em>I dare Chiaki to speed run super mario bros while sitting on Hajime lap while Hajime nibble on her neck and</em> ear."</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: there is the door, see you never.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: jesus fuck you're annoying.</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> yay hinata kisses, I think.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: bye love birds.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: last dare for this chapter, I'll do the rest next chapter. "<em>I dare Makoto make Kyoko blush and give her a kiss on the lips</em>"</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: I have never made kirigiri blush before, so can I just kiss her?</p><p><strong>author:</strong> I mean, sure I guess. only because I'm lazy today.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: ok, um, kirigiri?</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> hello naegi.</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> um, I'm gonna kiss you,,, I-IF THAT'S OK.</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: ok. that is fine.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>makoto leans forward, pulling kyoko down some, before giving her a small kiss. he then pulls away swiftly, having a small blush dust his cheeks. kyoko seems undeterred.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: apologies for my reaction not being what you wish.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> it's fine, you do you.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: anyway, that's the end of today's chapter. I'll update later or whatever.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> someone say bye for me.</p><p><strong>gonta:</strong> Goodbye readers! Gonta love you!</p><p><strong>author</strong>: a baby. a whole on baby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">I dare Shuichi to give Kaede a hickey on the neck.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Shuichi calms himself, leaning his face into the crook of Akamatsu's neck. She said he could do it any time, however, this was still,,, embarrassing. Kamukura had rushed them out of the room, a look of mild disgust crossing his face; now all Shuichi can think about is how private and maybe even a bit uncalled for this dare was. He's never done this thing before and while he cared for Akamatsu, it still felt strange doing this.</p><p>"Saihara?" His attention is given to Akamatsu as he hears her smile; of course not literally, but just the tone of her voice was an indicator for her facial expression. "You can do it, quick and easy, ok? Then we can go back without a worry."</p><p>Sighing, Shuichi grips her hand a bit tighter. "Ok. I guess. It's a bit embarrassing, though..."</p><p>Akamatsu giggles, the sound ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I dare Chiaki to speed run super mario bros while sitting on Hajime lap while Hajime nibble on her neck and ear.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her skin felt fuzzy. Hinata nipped at her neck before looking back down at the game she was playing. His arms were wrapped around her waist gently, not really holding her. Just there.</p><p>This was a dumb dare, she thinks.</p><p>"Mm. How long do we have to do this?" "For an hour. Maybe. I think."</p><p>Chiaki and hear Hinata give off a sigh, full of both exhaustion and contentment, as he rests against her. "I'm gonna nap. Sorry." She gives off a slight shrug, her cheeks flaring up slightly. His slow, steady breathing could be felt on her neck as she hears him slowly fall asleep. Now it was just Chiaki and her thoughts, not that she had much to think about besides the game in front of her.</p><p>She leans back against Hinata, smiling to herself as she beats the level she was on. Luckily she had her hoodie to hide the marks Hinata made away from everyone else; Kamukura didn't seem very fond of such things.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dares again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part two to last chap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: ok! and we're back!</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: yay!</p><p><strong>kiyotaka</strong>: splendid!</p><p><strong>mondo:</strong> uh, what my bro said.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: I feel like people be neglecting thh dr babies</p><p><strong>author</strong>: tis so tragic imma write them more now</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: that won't benefit you in the slightest.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: togami, tell my second favorite character to stuff.</p><p><strong>togami</strong>: kamukura. I want you to shut your mouth, however not because this peasant has told me to tell you so.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>:</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: <em>*cough* *cough* </em>peer pressure.</p><p><strong>togami</strong>: eXCUSE ME???</p><p><strong>author</strong>: dare one! "<em>I dare Kokichi to behind someone and slap them and say i like your cut G.</em>"</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: curses. I have no witty comeback for this disaster fuck.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: HAH.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: don't hah me when I still have the choice to slap your ass.</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: <em>do you want to die?</em></p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: is that all you say besides the word "<em>idiot</em>?"</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: no.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: I don't hate to break it to you but that's a lie.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> OK KOKICHI DO THE DARE ALREADY</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: uhhhhh.</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: amami, I'm going to slap your ass, come here.</p><p><strong>rantaro</strong>: er. ok.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ouma kokichi and amami rantaro are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: I cant write kokichi slapping someone's ass don't make me do that please-</p><p><strong>rantaro</strong>: an unpleasant experience</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>: the feeling is mutual~</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong>:</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> THATS A LI-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> <em>next dare!</em></p><p><strong>author</strong>: "<em>I dare Maki to give Kaito a new haircut.</em>"</p><p><strong>kaito:</strong> WHAT NO</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: mm, what hair cut would even fit him?</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: DONT CONSIDER IT</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: I LIKE MY HAIR</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: I think it suits you~</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> it's idiotic.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> exactly my point!</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: HEY</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: although that just shows how truly worthless I am compared to an ultimate like yourse-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> <em>*smacks his hand over nagito's mouth*</em></p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: next lesson. try to withhold yourself from speaking that way. do what I just did to yourself every time you feel yourself rambling.</p><p><strong>nagito</strong>: <em>*nods*</em></p><p><strong>hajime</strong>:</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: I hate this. so much.</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: are you jealous, hinata?</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> no, it just makes me cringe. badly.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: your problem.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: I kNOW IT IS-</p><p><strong>author</strong>: anyway, hairstyle time!</p><p><strong>maki:</strong> I don't know. I like momota's hair the way it is. I suppose just cut off a strand, since that counts.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: makiroll~!! you're so nice!</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: ...do you want to die?</p><p><strong>kaede:</strong> awh, you got her flustered!</p><p><strong>miu:</strong> <em>as flustered as an emotionless prick can be.</em></p><p><strong>author</strong>: next! we got a truth this time. "<em>Truth is Soda a simp to Sonia?</em>"</p><p><strong>kazuichi</strong>: WHAT, NO!</p><p><strong>sonia</strong>: what does that entail?</p><p><strong>gundham</strong>: i. don't know?</p><p><strong>fuyuhiko</strong>: the real question is if sonia has mediocre pu-.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: </p><p><strong>author:</strong> anywayyy, next. "<em>I dare Hiro to give Shuichi a prediction from his crystal ball</em>"</p><p><strong>yasuhiro</strong>: sweet! that'll be $100!</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: ...I'm a high school student.</p><p><strong>yasuhiro</strong>: ok????</p><p>
  <strong>shuichi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>author</strong>: do the dare already, we don't have all day.</p><p><strong>yasuhiro:</strong> HEY I NEED MY MONE-</p><p><strong>togami</strong>: <em>*dumps a bunch of quarters on yasuhiro* </em>there you go, a full fucking 10 dollars. because that's all you're worth.</p><p><strong>yasuhiro</strong>: OW WHAT THE FUC-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> <em>DO THE DARE.</em></p><p><strong>yasuhiro:</strong> FINE. SAIHARA.</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>: yes?</p><p><strong>yasuhiro</strong>: your greatest ally will be the one you least expect and your number one enemy will be the one lurking in the shadows.</p><p><strong>yasuhiro:</strong> I'm right like 30% of the time so trust me ;)</p><p><strong>shuichi</strong>:</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> no. anyway, next please.</p><p><strong>togami:</strong> that was pointless.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: "<em>I dare Hajime to dance with Chiaki (slow dancing) and give a kiss on the her lips</em>"</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: we kind of already do that last bit, so it isn't all that out there.</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: ooh, slow dancing. that's nice.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: um, I suppose. I dont know how to really do that.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> <em>*cough*</em> as expected of a reserve course such as yourself *<em>cough</em>*</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: dUDE GIVE IT A BREAK.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ...heh.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: yo wait wha-</p><p><strong>chiaki</strong>: dance time let's go hinata.</p><p><strong>author</strong>: cute. nEXT. "<em>I dare Kyoko to give Makoto a home made meal.</em>"</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> hm. I do not know how to make home-cooked meals. I shall try my best.</p><p><strong>makoto</strong>: OH! we can make it together! it'll be fun :D</p><p><strong>kyoko</strong>: you are cute. ok then.</p><p><strong>author: </strong>whatcha gonna make?</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> hm, i suppose i can make teriyaki. would that be ok?</p><p><strong>author:</strong> i don't think it matters :/</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> ok then. naegi, you will help me.</p><p><strong>naegi:</strong> ah, i don't know how to cook that well but i can definitely still help!</p><p><strong>author: </strong>awh.</p><p>
  <strong>author:</strong>
</p><p><strong>author: </strong>i'm tired, byeeeeee ill do the rest of the dares laterrrrrr</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> yo, amami, you have a nice ass btw-</p><p><strong>rantaro:</strong> please. don't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dares again lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what even are these titles</p><p>danganronpa thh, goodbye despair, and v3 spoilers. although that's a given.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: ayeee and we're back 3 days later</p><p><strong>author:</strong> say hello everyone to everyone, izuru</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>author</strong>: man. <em>iloveyou.</em></p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>author</strong>: PLATONICALLY PLATONICALLY</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> oh. ok.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> subtle.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> yo, stfu. anyway, dares!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> first dare: "<em><span class="u">Well this was an interesting chapter. Anyway here my truths/dares; 1. I dare Soda to build Kaito a rocket ship for him.</span></em>"</p><p><strong>author:</strong> btw this is all from the same anon named Rubric</p><p><strong>kazuichi:</strong> A ROCKET!!! THAT'S LIKE-</p><p><strong>fuyuhiko</strong>: the only fucking reason you bothered coming to Hopes Peak?</p><p><strong>kazuichi:</strong> YES!!! I'M FUCKING ECSTATIC</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: be ecstatic with momota. somewhere else.</p><p><strong>kaito</strong>: man,,, mood killer.</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: ok, can someone please shut him up? he ruins literally anything positive that happens to anyone here.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> that's factually incorrect.</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: i mean, i can-</p><p><strong>hajime</strong>: something NOT LETHAL.</p><p><strong>maki</strong>: oh.</p><p><strong>byakuya</strong>: we can pay him off.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> i don't care for money.</p><p><strong>byakuya</strong>: nevermind.</p><p><strong>celestia:</strong> peasant behavior.</p><p><strong>byakuya:</strong> DO NOT. LUMP ME IN. WITH YOU.</p><p><strong>author</strong>:</p><p><strong>author</strong>: uhh, anyway.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> kazuichi and kaito are building a rocket right now, so we can get back to the dares and truths and stuff.</p><p><strong>fuyuhiko:</strong> i'm happy for the idiot.</p><p><strong>sonia:</strong> i'm sorry, who are you speaking about?</p><p>
  <strong>fuyuhiko:</strong>
</p><p><strong>fuyuhiko:</strong> i. nevermind, sonia. i take back what i said.</p><p><strong>sonia:</strong> very well!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> next: "<em><span class="u">Truth for Makoto and his sister. If you had the ability to gain an Ultimate power what would it be and why? and no you can't choose Izuru.</span></em><em>"</em></p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> well, technically, i already have a talent, but i understand what you mean.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> HMPH. I wanted to choose Kamukura,, he's so op.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> not really. there is what you people would consider a "<em>hard burden</em>" to bear if you gained my abilities.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> yeah, i know. but being able to be basically anything i could want sounds cool.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> um, i guess, if i had to choose, i would choose to be the ultimate fashionista. like enoshima.</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> HEYYY GIRL~!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> ew. why's that?</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> well, it seems fun, being able to dress up and set the standard for society. if i did it right, i could even fix things like unnatural expectations for young females. and, if i were like the ultimate cosplayer, i could dressed up as a boy character and do the same for men. it's like having a superpower to save the world!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> man. i would have just liked it cus clothes. but you actually thought about it, sorta.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> well, it's easy to think about what you don't have :/</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> life's not only about talent, though, naegi-chan. i hope you know that. you can still be a fashionista.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> yeah, i guess i could still be one. just sounds nice if i was naturally good at it.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> eh. anyway, makoto, have a go.</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> i haven't really thought about it, but i guess ultimate photographer is cool. i can go all over the world and take cool pictures that are perfect every time, like koizumi. :)</p><p><strong>mahiru:</strong> aww, thank you naegi-kun!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> sweet. next is: "<em><span class="u">I dare Monokuma not to hurt Usami in any way possible or he force to wear a wedding dress. This also applies to the monokubs as well.</span></em>"</p><p><strong>monokuma:</strong> sucks to suck, anon, i would fantastic in a wedding dress! LAY IT ON ME-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> just. stop. just stop.</p><p><strong>monokuma:</strong> damn, none of ya'll are fun.</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> "ya'll."</p><p><strong>monokuma:</strong> HEY SHUT UP SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT, YOU'RE MORE TITLESS THEN HAJIME AND YOU GUYS BOTH HAVE THE SAME DAMN BODY!!</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> I DON'T HAVE TITS</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> i mean-</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> kamukura is not titless. he is perfect in every way.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> SIMP!</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> well, no, since kamukura doesn't have mediocre pussy-</p><p><strong>izuru: </strong><em>shut up</em>.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> ... "<em><span class="u">Truth for Kyoko and Shuichi. How many cases did it take for you two to be dub as " Ultimate</span></em><span class="u"> Detective""</span></p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> one.</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> one.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> damn. "<em><span class="u">Truth for Chiaki. If you were able to go to video game world. What would it be and why?</span></em>"</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> animal crossing! :0</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> you already know why, i don't need to explain myself.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Truth for Izuru. Was Chiaki the first one to make you feel sadness and guilt when you saw her?... You know.</span></em>"</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> hm.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> what's that supposed to mean???</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> i don't know if that was the first time. from my reaction, yes, but did i truly feel something in that moment or was it the result of hinata or hope?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> emotions are complicated. i will say yes however, for it is hard to claim i felt nothing when i was crying then.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> damn, you're such a smartass.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> ouma.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> HEYYYYY i meant it as a complimentttttt</p><p>
  <strong>kokichi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> although that can be a li-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Truth for Izuru. Since you're the Ultimate everything does that mean that you're the ultimate Cuddler?</span></em>"</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> is that a true title? i suppose i am, if it is a true talent one can possess.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> aw, that's cute!</p><p><strong>toko:</strong> i-it's dirty!! t-touching ugly p-people, making th-them, m-ME, feel guilty,,, t-THATS WHAT YO-YOUR PLANNING!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> no. i don't think i can even prove i am the ultimate cuddler. unless everyone on earth collectively cuddled and then cuddled me. but that's impossible.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> why not just do it with someone here?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> who would want to participate in a boring activity like that?</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> COUGH.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> saying cough isn't real coughing, what are you doing?</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> COUGH COUGH.</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> cough.</p><p><strong>gundham:</strong> fake cough.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> DIES OF COUGHING.</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> why are you all saying cough?</p><p><strong>author:</strong> ok, fuck you, next.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> what...??</p><p><strong>author:</strong> cough. anyway. "<em><span class="u">I dare Nagito, Byakura, and Kokichi to Apologize for what they did in the killing game.</span></em>"</p><p><strong>byakuya:</strong> no. it was a killing game. i did what it took to survive. and because of the memory loss, we didn't even know each other. why should i have cared for strangers? i still do not care enough for them. they died and it doesn't matter anymore. sure, everyone's alive now but that's just of some peasant who writes fictional works to cope with their residing loneliness. so no, i am NOT apologizing.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> uhhh. should i feel sorry for trying to achieve a greater hope???? by the way, the answer's no. it doesn't matter if ultimates had to die to achieve hope, what matters is that despair is WEAK. it is weak and so any despair that occurred during that simulation was nothing to me. it would be fixed, overcome, and used as a stepping stone for hope and guess what? it <em>was.</em> not only did hinata and all the survivors defeat enoshima, but they were able to save everyone once outside that simulation.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> that seems pretty hopeful to me. i was right, i knew i would be, and now everything is fine. my friends are fine. not apologizing. also, sorry, but trying to get my friends killed was sort of because of the fact that they were literal war criminals. i was too. so was it really so bad of me to try to stop them??</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> sorry not sorry. the mastermind was giving people unwanted hope with their traps. i don't care if death was the only way, the outside world was shit, there was nothing there for us, and if staying safe meant being a depressed loner, then so be it. rather depressed and alive then dead rotting in a wasteland.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> although from what shumai has told me recently, our world wasn't even that. it was people watching us for entertainment, taking away our identities to feel a resemblance of despair or hope. AND, in the end, they treated our lives like they meant NOTHING. NADA, ZIP, ZILCH. NOTHING. bullshit ultimate real fiction crap. so, no, never apologizing. i don't care if i'm dead or if anyone else is. maybe if they had just stayed put and not given in to "hope" or "despair" none of this BULLSHIT would have happened.</p><p>
  <strong>author:</strong>
</p><p><strong>author:</strong> how the masterminds feeling rn?</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> i don't care what stupid virgin punks think about me! although, byakuya~!!! how could you!!?? I FEEL SO BROKEN INSIDE!!! WAHHHHH-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> i don't feel.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> bitch just try.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ok. sorry even i am not actually sorry. i didn't see anyone who went in the simulation as a friend. or an acquaintance. they all tried to kill me multiple times. except for komaeda. i also hated enoshima. but she did bring me entertainment which was my goal at the time. so i didn't care for anyone affected. so. yeah. sorry.</p><p><strong>tsumugi:</strong> oh, well, i mean. i guess i'm not sorry! i saw you all as fiction since that's what you are!! characters made and molded by me and team danganronpa! i know how you'll all react, what motivates you, and more! I've been doing this for many seasons as well, so can you blame me? plus, you guys volunteered-!</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> SHUT UP AND STOP LYING, I HATE LIARS!! THIS IS WHY NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU AND WHY YOUR DEATH WAS AS CLICHE AND IDIOTIC AS A CHRISTMAS ROMCOM.</p><p><strong>tsumugi:</strong> well those are actually kinda good.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> UGHHHHHH SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> uhhh how about we all take a chill pill?</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> <em>SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP</em></p><p><strong>miu:</strong> yo, dickless, fucking stop!</p><p><strong>kokichi: TELL</strong> <strong>ME</strong> to stop again, cum dumpster! you died from virtual <em>toilet </em><em>paper</em>!!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> uhhhhh</p><p><strong>miu:</strong> e-eh?? cu-cum dumpster~???</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> OH MY GOD STOP BEING SO DAMN GROSS</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> hey, about we all calm down-?</p><p><strong>kokichi</strong> &amp; miu: SHUT UP SAIHARA!!</p><p>
  <strong>author:</strong>
</p><p><strong>author:</strong> chapter end chapter <em>end</em>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao i made it angsty. but uh ill finish that last truth later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. bruh dares againes ig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i left the chapter today</p><p>anyway i like kokichi and himiko but i won't force it.</p><p>ALSO, i don't want to bring atua up again in the book since that's a real ass culture, so now I'm making it so that Angie just says "My kami" or "My megami" or "My god" since those are all the same thing basically.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: welcome back to i ship so many characters together i cant take it anymoreeeeee</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>:</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> what?</p><p><strong>author:</strong> <strike><em>kazuru, gundham x izuru, kamukoma, izuru x chiaki, izuru x junko but only a little bit cus she sucks-</em></strike></p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: what are you even sayin-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> WE HAVE MORE DARES AND TRUTHS TO DO!!</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> yay! [<em>claps</em>]</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> ok.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> hajime, read them for me since you're smart and i'm working.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> wait, what- oh, ok. bye.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> um. i suppose i'm doing this now.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> why did they even ask you.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> shut up komaeda. "<span class="u"><em>Truth: Kokichi, why do you lie? Were you abused? Have you ever felt self</em></span><em> hatred?</em>"</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> damn that's deep as shit.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> anyway, my backstory is so...</p><p>
  <strong>nagito:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hajime:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shuichi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kaito:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>maki:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> SAAAAAADDDDDD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> I BET MY BACKSTORY IS EVEN WORST THEN MAKI'S!!!!</p><p><strong>maki:</strong> no. it's not.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> I WAS ABUSED! BEAT! BULLIED! ALL THE WORKS!!</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH!!!! THATS WHY I L I E!! to conceal my FAILURES!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> you're giving me a headache...</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> sorry sorry zuru~! my tragic backstory is just so very tragic~!!</p><p><strong>kaito:</strong> but,,?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> "zuru?"</p><p>
  <strong>kokichi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> THATS A LIE!</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> of course.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> if i'm being honest, i don't know what kind of past i had! remember, all my memories are considered to be fake, at least the ones i have from before the killing game.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> i was probably very normal, unfortunately. which, if I'm being honest, doesn't fit me at ALL!</p><p><strong>tsumugi:</strong> OH OH, i could tell you if you-</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> <em>shut up you useless, pig, shit-eating bitch.</em></p><p><strong>tsumugi:</strong> ok, maybe not.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> you remind me of saionji,,</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> fucks a saionji?</p><p><strong>hiyoko:</strong> oh shut your trap, you lying ass troll!</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> says the dancing blood clot~!</p><p><strong>hiyoko:</strong> WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?</p><p><strong>mahiru:</strong> and i think we're done here, move along saionji.</p><p><strong>hiyoko:</strong> I'LL KICK THAT STUMPY ASS GREMLIN'S SHINS IN!!</p><p>
  <strong>hajime:</strong>
</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> anyway.</p><p><strong>gundham:</strong> anyway.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Dare: I dare Makoto to kiss Nagito</span></em>"</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> absolutely not.</p><p>
  <strong>makoto:</strong>
</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> i guess not??</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> i don't mind it sense it's a dare.</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> same :) kissing friends is ok as long as they are ok with it.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> just do the dare komaeda, no one minds.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> I can NOT subject a ultimate, let alone an ultimate HOPE, to the disgusting and grueling task of kissing trash such as mysel-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>smacks hand over nagito's mouth</em>] we talked about this. and you forgot. you have bad memory.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> [<em>nods</em>]</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> anyway- [<em>removes hand</em>] you still have to partake in the dare. it's a dare.</p><p><strong>nabgito:</strong> but-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>motions to hand</em>]</p><p>
  <strong>nagito:</strong>
</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> [<em>slowly covers mouth with hand</em>]</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> give him a second, he needs to shut up first.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> [<em>whispers</em>] mother izuru...</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> excuse me?</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> nothing~ :3</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> so,,, is he just going to be like that until he's done hating himself.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> no. he's going to stay that way until he can get his thoughts together.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> ... [<em>motions to hand</em>]</p><p><strong>izurbu:</strong> take it off if you want.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> [<em>removes hand</em>]</p><p>
  <strong>nagito:</strong>
</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> i still don't want to do the dare.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> UGHHHHHGHGHHHH</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> and why's that?</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> having an ultimate kiss me would make me a little uncomfortable.</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> D: it's ok, you don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> yes, it is ok komaeda.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> valid reason.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> GUYS HE STILL NEEDS TO DO THE DARE</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> if he has to do the dare, then you also have to kiss someone you don't want to.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> like,,, OH! IF KOMAEDA HAS TO KISS NAEGI, then you have to kiss Izuru~</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> NO FUCKING WAY!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ok.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> well then, there you go. go to the next dare thing.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> ughhhhghghhghghg</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> :/ sorry</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> no you're not.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Truth: Makoto why are you so compatible with basically everyone?</span></em>"</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> all you have to do is be nice to everyone and understand what is best for them!</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> also never force someone to be your friend D: that's mean</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> look at him.</p><p><strong>asahina:</strong> sunshine if it were a person!</p><p><strong>byakuya:</strong> too bright.</p><p><strong>yasuhiro:</strong> mans got a good future ahead of him.</p><p>
  <strong>hajime:</strong>
</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> anyway.</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> was is it too mushy for you?</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> how'd you guess? that was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> how to say you don't get compliments without saying you don't get compliments.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> i want to choke you out. next.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Truth and Dare: Kokichi, I dare you to tell the truth for this ask, Do you regret ever telling a lie? what was the lie?</span></em>"</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> i regret saying too many 'i like yumeno' lies.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> my brain ain't doing too well right now, hard to tell if it's a lie anymore-</p><p><strong>himiko:</strong> nyeh?? you like me??</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> HAHA THATS A LIE I HATE YOU YUP HAHA</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> hm. sometimes, if you are to joke about something too much, your brain will take this direction of thought process and assume you genuinely like what you are speaking about it because of how often you joke about it. then it no longer becomes a joke but an interest.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> HAH. HAH. FUNNY. HILARIOUS. COOL FACT.</p><p>
  <strong>himiko:</strong>
</p><p><strong>himiko:</strong> nyeh?</p><p><strong>tenko:</strong> DON'T SPEAK OF MY HIMIKO, DEGENERATE MALE!</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> HAHA NEXT HINATA GO.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Dare: (I'm 4 ft 6 in and 14) I dare Togami to hug me</span></em>"</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> how do we,, bring an asker here? i don't have author powers.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> uh.</p><p><strong>himiko:</strong> [<em>waggles fingers</em>] maaagic~ rise asker from the comments~</p><p><strong>tenko:</strong> go himiko!</p><p><strong>angie:</strong> my kami, please help himiko bring up our dear asker from the comments!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> magic doesn't work-</p><p><strong><a href="http://104.153.64.122/users/AutisticIzzy/pseuds/AutisticIzzy">autisticizzy</a>:</strong> [<em>appears</em>] :)</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> what the fuc-</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> togami, hug this person.</p><p><strong>byakuya:</strong> no. I'm not hugging a peasan-</p><p><strong>autisticizzy:</strong> [<em>hugs togami; they reach his waist (i googled this)</em>]</p><p>
  <strong>byakuya:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> <em>what the actual fuck are you you're so fucking small.</em></p><p><strong>autisticizzy:</strong> [<em>shrugs</em>]</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> togami, hug the asker back.</p><p>
  <strong>byakuya:</strong>
</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> togami!</p><p>
  <strong>byakuya:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kyoko:</strong> seems he's in shock.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> i- ok. anyway, asker has to go. yumeno, do the,,, thing you just did.</p><p><strong>himiko:</strong> nyeh, on it!</p><p><strong>himiko:</strong> asker~ now you must fall back to you're place in the comments~ nyeh~</p><p><strong>autisticizzy:</strong> [<em>waves bye</em>] :)</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> hm.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> why do askers not speak?</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> why the fuck would they need to speak they already have the comments.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> don't speak that way to kamukura!</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> [<em>rolls eyes</em>] anyway.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> "<em><span class="u">Truth: yo Kokichi, Nagito, and Junko, have you guys ever considered therapy?</span></em><span class="u">"</span></p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> nah, costs too much. at least where i am. I'm a minor and I've got no moneyssss</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> i think they mean if you <em>could</em>.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> oh. then yeah. only cus killing games and getting your identity erased do be traumatic.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> that could be a lie though~</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> um, i think my situation calls for more then just therapy, but yes, i have only because like,,,</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> dead parents, dead dog, mental illness, chronic illness, killing game, four years of despair-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> I'm literally the ultimate anything, you two can speak to me.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> mmm. but. no?</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> i wouldn't want to worry you with my problems!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>stares</em>]</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> ... [<em>slowly covers mouth with hand</em>]</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> too late.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> [<em>nods with a sigh</em>]</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> no offense, but this has gone beyond just a challenge.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> no.</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> ARE YOU CHUMPS JUST GONNA IGNORE ME??</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> you don't want therapy. next.</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> ah~ you know me so well zuru~</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> don't call me that.</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> OH SO WHEN THE PURPLE ROACH DOES IT, ITS FINE BUT WHEN I DO IT I GET THROWN UNDER THE BUS AND RUN OVER WITH A CAR!</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> yes.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> how do you stop a chapter?</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> hinata, stop trying to get author powers, you have none.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> no wait i think i got i</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sorry for leaving for a month haha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ill do the second comment from last chapter next</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>author</strong>: sorry i haven't done anything for a month, i' tired.</p><p><strong>izuru</strong>: not an excuse. or an actual reason.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> tired.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> that's not-</p><p><strong>author:</strong> i' is tired.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ok then.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> let's go straight to the dares and truths and stuff.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> <em><span class="u">"Truth for Hajime and Izuru. Why are your tiddies so big like</span></em><span class="u"> why?"</span></p><p><strong>author:</strong> lmao</p><p>
  <strong>hajime:</strong>
</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> how does someone even fucking answer that???</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> well, we could go into the science behind our bodily autonomy and figure out which genes were responsible for body tissue. that way we can-</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> we don't have tits, that's for girls-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> afab.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> oh shit sorry. afab people and we are amab people so like,,,, i don't know what to tell you, we're just different i guess.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> built different.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> heh.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> shut the fuck up.</p><p>
  <strong>author:</strong>
</p><p><strong>author:</strong> <span class="u"><em>"I dare each of the protagonist to bonk on the head. the antagonist/troublemaker and they can hit them with anything they want and if they fight back/resist they get duct tape to a wall."</em></span></p><p><strong>author:</strong> i think this is basically the ahoge war but the antagonists can hurt you. like, they can bonk you.</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> hinata, come here.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> WHAT THE FUCK, NO-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>bonks hinata on the head]</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>kamukura izuru and hinata hajime are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> yay.</p><p><strong>hinata:</strong> i. hate you.</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> I'LL BONK MAKOTO!</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> wait, please don-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>enoshima junko and naegi makoto are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> Q-Q</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> his ahoge is softer than hinata's, not gonna lie.</p><p><strong>hinata:</strong> I'll stab you with it.</p><p>
  <strong>author:</strong>
</p><p><strong>author:</strong> someone do komura, kaede, and shuichi so we can move on.</p><p><strong>tsumugi:</strong> come here babes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>shirogane tsumugi, saihara shuichi, akamatsu kaede, and naegi komura are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tsumugi:</strong> wasn't that fun?</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> you hit hard...</p><p><strong>author:</strong> next dare~</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> wait let me do something real quick.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> ZURU!</p><p><strong>kamukura:</strong> why do you keep on calling me that?</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> kneel down, wontcha?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ok. but why do you need me to do-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ouma kokichi and kamukura izuru are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> next dare! let's go!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> izuru, did it hurt?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ...i think he stole my ahoge.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> wait wha-</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> NEXT DARE! <em><span class="u">"I dare Iruma to put a electric lie detector on Kokichi and the whole class get to ask him a question."</span></em></p><p>
  <strong>kokichi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> <em>excuse me?</em></p><p><strong>author:</strong> that would take literally forever.</p><p><strong>togami:</strong> how about we all collectively decide on a question.</p><p><strong>miu:</strong> come here you little shit~! electricity collar for ~kinky bed times~ will FINALLY BE PUT TO USE!</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU COCK SUCK WHOR-!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>snaps collar on kokichi gently</em>] why do you keep on calling me 'zuru?'</p><p><strong>author:</strong> WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR QUESTION ON THAT???</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>shrugs</em>]</p><p>
  <strong>kokichi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> i can't. lie. right?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> yes.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> if i do, i get electrocuted.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> yes.</p><p>
  <strong>kokichi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> i'd rather be electrocuted, sorry.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> lmaooo.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> ask me something else~</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> why do you call me 'shumai' sometimes.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> because momota calls karukawa 'makiroll' sometimes.</p><p><strong>shuichi:</strong> ok, thank you ^^</p><p><strong>miu:</strong> why do you hate me???? like, i get i'm sexy and amazing but hating isn't needed.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> i don't hate you, you're just really fucking annoying. like. really really really fucking annoying.</p><p><strong>miu:</strong> aight, ok.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> why do you lie?</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> it's fun~!!</p><p><strong>author:</strong> i think we're done here.</p><p><strong>author:</strong> gundham, take this. i have Spanish work.</p><p><strong>gundham:</strong> excuse me- oh. er. ok then.</p><p>
  <strong>gundham:</strong>
</p><p><strong>gundham:</strong> kamukura, take this device of askers, i do not wish to waste my time reading the wonders and questions of mortals.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ok. next thing then.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> take this shitty collar off please-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> [<em>snaps it off gently</em>] <em><span class="u">"I dare Makoto to say the f word."</span></em></p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> thanks ultimate mom!</p><p><strong>makoto:</strong> fuck. I've said it before, i'm a grown adult, why is this a dare-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> <em><span class="u">"I dare Kaito to give Mikan a hug and some word of encouragement."</span></em></p><p><strong>kaito:</strong> tsumiki! [<em>hugs her</em>]</p><p><strong>mikan:</strong> A-AH, OH MY GOSH, DON'T K-KILL ME!!!</p><p><strong>kaito:</strong> DO NOT FEAR, I AM ONLY SPEAKING IN LOUD VOLUME TO GIVE YOU WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!!</p><p><strong>mikan:</strong> S-SO SCARYYY! [<em>cries</em>]</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> next.</p><p><strong>ibuki:</strong> damn, that shit crashed and burned!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> <em><span class="u">"I dare Izuru to tell a joke since he is the ultimate everything.</span></em>"</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> you want to hear a joke? the idea of hinata ever having a talent.</p><p>
  <strong>hajime:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kazuichi:</strong> HOLYSHIT-</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> excuse me while i promptly dIE.</p><p><strong>fuyuhiko:</strong> KAMUKURA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??</p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> that wasn't very nice.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> hinata isn't very nice to me, i'm allowed to act petty.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> next. <em><span class="u">"I dare Hajime to bonk Nagito's head if he said anything related to hope and if he fight back. duct tape him to the Izuru</span></em><span class="u"><em>"</em></span></p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> hm, an interesting one.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> guess i'm being ducktaped to kamukura! you don't mind being stuck to trash such as myself, correct?</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ... [<em>motions to hand</em>]</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> </p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> oh wow, i hate myself-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> just tape him to my leg or something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>komaeda nagito and kamukura izuru are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chiaki:</strong> second time that has happened.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> how's being tied up to someone's fucking leg feel, komaeda?</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> not as bad as being a reserve course student~!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> next. <em><span class="u">"Truth for Izuru. Do you like boat or is that the ultimate sailor in you?"</span></em>why are so many of these directed at me.</p><p><strong>komura:</strong> ultimate everything! and you're cool.</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> anyways.</p><p><strong>toko:</strong> d-DON'T IGN-IGNORE OMARU L-L-LIKE THAT!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> for a short period of time, i liked boats since i have never been on one and they are very interesting to experience. now they are only ok, since i've been on one before and know what to expect.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> i still 'like' them however.</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> awh, that's sweet!</p><p><strong>junko:</strong> GAG BARF GROSS-</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> thank you komaeda, ok enoshima. next.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> lmao, ultimate softie.</p><p>
  <strong>izuru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> <em><span class="u">"I dare Sonia to tied Izuru hair in anyway shape or form.</span></em><em><span class="u">"</span></em> this is the final dare.</p><p><strong>sonia:</strong> oh how nice! we can 'hangout' for the first time!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> well. komaeda is going to be stuck to my leg...</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> sorry!</p><p><strong>sonia:</strong> that is fine! i will give you a hairstyle similar to my own.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> it is usually called a 'ponytail' in other regions of the world.</p><p><strong>sonia:</strong> very interesting kamukura! let us talk of cultures, fine dinning, and other things as i do your hair! you can participate too, komaeda. :D</p><p><strong>nagito:</strong> 'kay.</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> ok then.</p><p><strong>kazuichi:</strong> jeez, miss sonia has to deal with those two??? she must feel awful.</p><p>
  <strong>gundham:</strong>
</p><p><strong>gundham:</strong> hah. you are humorous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>nevermind sonia and kamukura izuru are now a little closer!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>sonia:</strong> now we look like twins that were born of different parents!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> that isn't how twins work...</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> how do we end the chapter without the uhhhhh</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> author.</p><p><strong>kokichi:</strong> YEAH THAT!</p><p><strong>izuru:</strong> i know how to end it.</p><p><strong>hajime:</strong> how the fuck do you know tha</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how do people,,,, write like this without trying to add more</p><p>like fuck im a semi-literate rper who hasn't rped in years i cant do this lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>